fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Remia (God Genesis)
Summary Remia is the third oldest archangel, fourth with the introduction of Moriah. She is one of the most powerful angels, and one of God's favorite creations. She is responsible for governing angels, inciting war, handling negotiations, creating angel spells, training Seraphs, and giving her God council. She is an extremely battle hungry angel. To the level of surpassing Ares, the God of war himself. She is the least trusted angel when it comes to council and negotiations, as all of her methods involve war of some kind. For this reason, Duma, Aniel, Azazel, and Michael take her place instead regarding handling important affairs. She is disliked by her own kind, however Lucifer fancies her younger sister. Remia actually does not care for God at all. As she wants to fight God herself. Remia is only used as a trump card for heaven. She has killed plenty of lesser gods, earning her the title of God Slayer. She is resented by demons, gods, and angels. At some point she leaves heaven, and instead creates her own realm called Gladius. She fell in love with Ares, due to how similar they are. Gladius would be the place Gods, angels, and demons can fight each other without penalties. Ares made her his wife, and the two ruled this realm together. Because of this, she is officially called a Goddess. The angel everyone resented turned into someone they respected. Remia does not work on the side of good or bad. She does not care as long as war and blood is involved. Because of this, she is seen as a wild card, and a true ally to none. She fought against Atlas' team, Typhon, Echidna and the dragon gods. However she has betrayed her kin on numerous occasions. The only reason she helped fight against threats like Typhon, Atlas, and Zaros, was because she feared if they succeeded, there would no longer be war. As long as everyone is aware of this fact, they can use her to help fight against multiversal threats. Whenever peace was finally upholding, she took it upon herself to find some way to bring war and chaos back. This lead to her being defeated and captured by Aria. Aria spared the archangel, and she was banished to tartarus. Ares was against her recent act that caused her to be locked up, so he was not held accountable despite being his wife. She spends her time being tortured for eternity. Aria sent her here because she knew Remia was a masochist. She is the only being in creation that can get tortured and get off on it. Her realm was still lead by Ares, but he no longer had his beautiful archangel by his side. Her Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYBi-F0ucTs First 37 seconds Appearance See picture Personality She has an bizarre obsession with fighting, bloodshed, and war. She is seen as the angel counterpart to ares. She is both a sadist and a masochist. To the point where she wouldn't even mind if she was killed in battle. Kill or be killed, she is fine with either. She get's aroused whenever she takes someone's life, or when someone shows they have true intentions to take her life. As such she is willing to fight anything, anywhere, and anytime. She takes the lives of innocents, criminals, demons, gods, and even her own kin. She is the only angel the devil herself actually likes. She enjoys a great fight over all else. She falls for Ares because they are just alike, and the fact Ares is not afraid to hit a girl. She has grown quite strong due to her fights with numerous beings. She loves fighting more than anything, as such she created a realm for it. A place where beings can settle disputes without punishment. She despises the weak, as she kills them on the spot when they show it. Ares fears her masochism will get her killed in a fight one day. However she get's aroused by that mere thought. Someone dominating her and stripping her life away. She is not bad in terms of multiversal threats, but rather, an unpredictable beauty. She can be ally or foe. And it's all in the name of war. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Remia, Gladiator Angel, Battled Winged Goddess, Wife of Ares Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Archangel, Fallen Archangel, Ultimate Class Angel, Goddess Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed Mode (She can cover herself in light energy and propel herself at speeds much higher than her normal state.), Speed Strike (Remia can move at insane speeds and deliver a power strike on targets. Enough to knock those on her level out cold or give them serious injuries), Blodlust Boost(Whenever someone excites her with a good fight, she goes into a berserk state. She is consumed by her lust without losing her fighting skills. She will gradually in speed and power, eventually overwhelming those slightly stronger than her or on her level), Mentifery (Being an archangel, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality. She has created an infinite void as well as her own realm with just her mind), Life Manipulation (Being an archangel, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Angelic Light Manipulation (Special archangel light, much more powerful than the abilities of someone with simple light magic), Elemental Manipulation (Remia can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit.), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages,) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Remia can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Telekinesis (She can move things with her mind. She was even able to throw stars with her level of telekinesis), Law Manipulation (Being an archangel, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes agains the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals) Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, (She has created an infinite void with a snap of her fingers), Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Sword and Staff Expert, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Acausality (Type 2. Impossible to make any changes to the past or future and effect her at all as she only exists in one setting) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. Due to only being present in one place at one time, she is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Created an infinite sea of nothingness with a finger snap. Can destroy multiverses that can contain an infinite amount of universes and possibilities within those universes themselves. Comparable to Lucifer (God Genesis)Lucifer). Fought on par with Lilith without using her most powerful abilities) | At least Multiverse level+ (Comparable to high class deities like Ares, Athena, Thor, Hel, Archon Michael and Loki) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fastest Archangel, thus superior to Michael) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before. Can keep up with high class deities) Lifting Strength: Stellar | Stellar (Threw stars at Ares) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ (Cracked Aegis) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Lilith) | Multiverse level+ (Survived fighting with Ares a thousand times) Stamina: Godlike. She does not tire at all during any of her fights. The only time she was out of breath was when she almost got killed by a powerful attack. She has fought Ares thousands of times Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. All angel, demons, and gods have intelligence far superior humans. The only exception being Ivy. She has trillions of years of knowledge, but it usually doesn't get to show because of her personality. In terms of fighting, she is also extremely knowledgeable in this field. She had fighting experience against almost any fighting style and weapon, making her an extreme threat to take on even if one is a God. Weaknesses: Arrogance and lust. She is willing to take on anyone, at anytime, and anywhere regardless if they are clearly stronger than she is. Not out of stupidity, but just complete excitement and lust. Angel weapons. Remia is vulnerable to the weapons that are stored in heaven as well as ones designed to kill angels. God Weapons. She is vulnerable to powerful godlike weapons such as Gungnir, Excalibur and the spear of Longinus. Key: Beginning of series | Middle and End of series Fighting Style: Remia normally summons light swords when she engages in close range. She has a fancy fighting style doing spins and outmaneuvers to dodge and evade attacks. Her movements are mixed with parkour, and taekwondo. She often does back flips, butterfly twists, 360, 540, and 720 kicks. She is also skilled in wingchun and wushu kung fu. She has so much versatility and so much skilled her fighting skills are among the highest in the multiverse. She is capable of fighting with a staff on a level almost comparable to Sheia. Her kicking skill is on par with Lucifer's. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bloodlust: She can increase her speed and power significantly when she is bloodlusted. She get's bloodlusted whenever she is experiencing a fight she enjoys a lot. The longer it draws out, the greater her desire to kill is. When she get's too aroused by strong opponents she becomes a danger to everyone around her. As she will attack anyone. She loses herself in her bloodlust and wants to kill anything with a heartbeat. The only way to calm her down in this state is to be not interested in fighting anymore. Immortal Hydra: She summons a light hydra from behind her for protection. The Hydra will deflect all attacks that come her way, and any heads destroyed will regen. The Hydra can also shoot powerful beams of light that can pierce through even the greatest of barriers. Dimension Cross: She does a swipe in the air and opens a rift in reality. This can also BFR powerful attacks coming her way. Light Shower: Remia puts her hand up, and powerful beams of light rain down from the sky onto a target. This is capable of destroying someone's entire body, or piercing them, and having them trapped into the ground. Holy Lance: Remia can form a light lance in her hand. She throws it with great accuracy, and upon contact she can destroy a very large area depending on the force it is charged with and thrown with. Dual Holy Lance: Remia forms two lances in her hands this time. She uses the one in her right hand as a distraction by having it explode prematurely near the target. Damaging, stunning, and blinding them. While the one in her left is thrown with even more force than the right, she aims for the head, insta killing them. Meteor: She can summon a meteor and have it crash down on a target. Epsilon Eruption: Remia makes light beams erupt from the ground. These light beam pillars will burn the target away into nothingness if they make contact. They will constantly erupt from under the target. She uses this as a finish, test, or a distraction. Light Flash: She covers herself in holy aura, she flies at speeds far superior to her normal speed and attacks the target with tremendous force. She either uses her light swords, or her kicks to do the attack. Fire eruption: She can expel a huge amount of flame energy from her body, and have it completely burn away everything in a city wide radius. Incineration: She can point at a target and cause them to catch fire. Only used on lesser beings. Flame Barrage: She snaps her fingers, and flaming balls of fire rain down from the sky. They can complete destroy a planet's surface. God-Infernal Ignia: Her wings become wings of complete fire. She puts her finger in the sky and charge up in light and fire energy. She does a downward slash and whatever is lined up with her finger is cut in half by flaming light. This can cleave an entire multiverse in half. It is a technique forbidden in her universe. Light Aura Conversion: She covers the target in light aura. She then is able to hold them in place with her hand, or fling them around all over the place. Begone: She explodes in powerful light energy, instantly blowing away anything around her. The force is enough to send someone back to the ends of the universe. Elemental Serpents: She claps her hands together, balls of water, fire, lightning, Light, Earth, and Air form around her. She then points at the target, they each become extremely large serpents and fly towards the target. They hone in on the targets, and can quickly turn when dodged. Halberd of Extinction: She summons an extremely large Halbred of pure white light behind her from a portal. She uses telekinesis to aim the halbred. She launches it at the target, whatever makes contact with the halbred is erased from existence. The speed of the halbred outclasses even her own speed, which is among the highest. Meaning that the only thing they see, is her gesturing the halbred to fly toward them, before they are instantly pierced and erased. Heaven's 13 legion Defense: Remia puts out a large golden shield in front of her. The shield is as big as an entire mountain. When a person or attack makes contact with the shield, it blows it/Them away. It reflects almost all things. She can use this as she thinks of an plan while the shield protects her from harm. Chain Flip: Whenever an opponent can attack her in close range she uses this ability. She dodges a melee or ranged attack by doing a backflip. As she is in the process of finishing the backflip, a chain appears on her leg, connecting to the target's neck. She flips with insane force, throwing them over her, and slamming their head into the ground. Frenzy Kicks: From a distance, she does a series of fancy kicks, breakdances, and other tricking moves. Each kick, sends out a blade of energy that is capable of slicing a target in half. She mixes her martial arts up to throw them off. Double Palm Force: When someone appears behind her attempting to hit her, she can dodge, and hit them in the stomach and chest with her palms. A light blast is used when they make contact, either obliterating the target or pushing them away. Field of Misery: She stomps her foot, shaking the entire surface of a planet, throwing someone off balance. Light swords erupt from all over the ground. Piercing Divine Beams: Light beams that are insanely compressed, are shot out her fingers. These beams can pierce the greatest of defenses. Grand Smite: She charges up in holy light energy, and points her arm at a target and unleashes a powerful blast. The light explosion is so powerful and bright, it can temporarily blind an entire universe. If a human saw it, they are permanently blind. Rejuvenate: She puts her hand on her chest, and a glow takes over her body in a flash. Her strength is increased by two times. God-Infernal Volcania: She grabs her shoulders and body is covered in a mixture of light and flame aura. She shoots out flaming light balls from every direction. God-Atmospheric Gustia: She snaps her fingers and points at the target. A universal sized hurricane forms over them. Whatever is inside get's sucked up into the center and torn to shreds. Illuminate True Thrust: With either her feet, fists, or swords, she can do a thrust attack where light shoots out at the target instantly. This is her fastest attack. Illuminate Staff: She summons an extremely powerful golden staff. She spins it around to deflect a barrage of attacks, ranged or melee. Universe Destroyer Ball: Remia flicks a ball of energy at the target. If it is dodged, she can detonate it, the explosion covers an entire universe. If they get hit directly by the ball, the damage is magnified by 1000. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Fallen Angels Category:Angels Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users